Streetcleaners
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: If the world was suddenly split in choas an control from a few beings, would you fight back? Would the ethics of a kill disappear? Or would you just curl up in a ball and wait for death? APPLICATIONS OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't really know if anyone is gonna apply to this, but whatever. And, just in case you're wondering, nobody's OC will die in this. Unless you want them to, which they'll have an awesome death scene that won't effect any of your stories. Also, I'll explain what the 'streetcleaners' are next chapter.

Name:

Age: (lets try to have a varity or at the the same age)

Appearence:

Personality:

Casual wear:

Hunting/night wear:

Formal wear:

Weapon of choice: (Can be anything really, from knives to guns to whatever)

Strengths:

Weaknesses: (Because nobody can be perfect... can't be something really small either, something somebody else can use against another to make it interesting)

Crush/BF or GF:

Enemies:

Friends:

Team or alone:

Special item they carry:

Anything else I missed:


	2. Meetings

Roxys POV:

"The world has changed." Rachel's loud, roaring voice boomed in the small quiet room. Her hands were at her hips, giving the crowd a stern look of determinaion. Patton and Fanny stood at either side of her, crossing their arms and staring in the distance.

_Yeah, no kidding,_ I thought. But at the same time I was also thinking, _nice watch. _

I scanned the rest of the room. There weren't a lot of people here. That wasn't surprising. Almost every adult, evil or not, had been killed. Some teeagers, kids, babies all went down with them. And it's all because of the 's what we like to call them. It's an old mobster term.

Heres the thing. The streetcleaners are like these weird people, you never actually see them though, who when the sun goes down, they come out and just start slaughtering people. Nobody knows why, or where they came from. They just came here. And all the TND and KND are her in this cramped little room, deciding what we should do next.

"Can we get to the point!" April demanded. She was next to me and it felt like she had just screamed in my ear. There was mumbling of agreement in the crowd.

Fanny crunched up her fists in frusteration. She stepped forward and yelled to the crowd, "Will ya all SHUT UP! Now just get into ya groups so we can leave ya to the streetcleaners!"

Groups? "Shit," I muttered, a bit too loudly.

April eyed me closely. "You don't have a group?" I shook my head. She smiled and grabbed my wrist, pulling me over to a corner of the room, where a group of operatives were sitting. "Good. Then I officialy make you a part of this group.

I studied the group. Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, Riley, his twin brother David, Emma, April, and now, me. I shrugged. I guess we could survive for a while.

Riley raised his eyebrows at April. "This is the second person wihou a group you got April. No more. Okay?"

"Who was the first?" I asked.

Riley gestured to Emma, who was sitting awkwardly next to David and Hoagie. "Emma. But I think we all didn't want this little cutie to die." He reached over and gave her shoulders a little shake. She twitched at the sudden shake, but then smiled sweetly.

"Just keep your eyeballs in your head." April growled, shoving me to the seat next to Kuki and Wally. I also mentally noted that Kuki's earings were really pretty. I wonder if she'll know if they suddenly went missng.

Emma grinned at Riley and April. It was so obvious that they liked eachother.

"So..." Emma, still beaming wondered aloud, "When's sundown?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it was so short, my computer and keyboard are having weird problems. So tell me what you think! Also, next chapter, should they train to survive, or faceoff against a streetcleaner? Let me know!<p> 


	3. Why, hello there Alice

AN: Kk, my keyboard isn't being messed up anymore, so this chapter will be a little longer.

* * *

><p>Alice POV:<p>

I poked my head from behind the tree. I recognised each of them, April, Riley, David, Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, Emma, and Roxy. They were training. Of course.

April threw a knife at a faraway tree, it was actually perfectly aimed, a nice clean spiral of the blade too. As the knife hit its target, Riley came up and stabbed below April's knife, right where the heart would have been.

Wally was right behind Riley, he had his knife at an angle. At first I was confused, until I realised that it was supposed to be like Wally slitting someone's throat. I swallowed the lump in my throat that appeared there as I imagined the tree as an actual person.

Hoagie and Kuki were sitting under a tree, watching Riley, April, and Wally train. A few bags were next to them, obviously their supplies.

Roxy was doing her own little thing. It looked like she was stabbing a tree like a maniac. But once I watched her for a bit, I realised that it must have been some kind of fighting strategy. I've seen it before. You pop out of nowhere, stab your enemy so much before they even know what's happening, then leave them to die. It's a pretty good strategy.

Emma and David were the closest to me. They had started to train, with David throwing stuff in the air and Emma shooting at with a handgun, but soon stopped. Now they were just talking to eachother.

I gotta admit, they're both really cute. In that innocent cute way I mean. Emma would tease David, and he would like he usually would, and Emma would giggle and start apologising. I also am noticing that their hands would get a little closer every now and then, as if they were deciding wether or not to be hand in hand. Or they would stare in eachother's eyes for a moment, before them both blushing and turning away. It was actually really sweet.

"Hey, is that Alice?"

My head shot up from my daze looking at the ground. I think it was Wally who said it. Great, now everyone was staring at me.

"Yeah." I answered, taking a step away from the tree and moved forward towards the group. I took a breath. "And I'd like to be a part of your group."

* * *

><p>Emma POV:<p>

"And I'd like to be a part of your group."

I instantly looked at David. He stared back, giving me a 'I don't like her' look. I nodded in agreement at his look.

You see, Alice has one of those sadistic killing machiene attitude. It's not like having a bad temper, like April or Wally. It's more like having a satisfaction at a killing. Like you have an enjoyment out of ending someones life. Or having an odd liking to wanting to torture something or someone.

Riley smiled. "Sure thing Alice. We'd love you on our team."

I groaned and did a facepalm. Worst thing ever. Riley is a lot like Alice. I can't imagine all the trouble it'd be to have those two in one group. It'd be choas. We were already heading to choas with Wally and Riley being in the same group, since they can't stand eachother. But I can just tell that Alice and Riley will lead us to death in no time.

"Are you sure you and Riley are twins?" I whispered to David.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Hard to believe right?"

April rolled her eyes at Riley's answer. "I swear Riley, you're gonna get us killed eventually."

Riley grinned his famous grin and put his arm around April's shoulders, facing towards her, with their lips barely touching. "Now now little Aprilflower, that'll never happen and you know it." He turned back to Alice. "Well come on. You hungry?"

I watched as Riley lead Alice over to the bags next to Hoagie and Kuki, rumaging through the bags to find some food.

"I'm really glad you're nothing like your brother David."

He smiled sweetly. Something his brother could never pull off.

"Well, in that case, I'm thankful that I'm nothing like him either."


End file.
